


The Birds' Words

by anti_ela



Series: Sam Wilson has a bar! He regrets this. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  "SAM WHAT IS THE BIRD'S WORD - hawkeye, doing a thor impression"<br/>/<br/>Sam doesn’t turn, but his shoulders and back are visibly tighter than a moment ago. “Barton,” he says, inflectionless, “we’ve discussed this.”</p>
<p>"YOU JEST, FRIEND BIRDTALKER! FOR I AM NOT HAWKGUY, BUT THOR, SON OF ODIN. YET I AM HERE NOW AS BUT AN EMISSARY OF THE PARTY UPSTAIRS, WHERE WE HAVE RUN OUT OF SHOTS. YEA VERILY. THOU… EST."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds' Words

Sam doesn’t turn, but his shoulders and back are visibly tighter than a moment ago. “Barton,” he says, inflectionless, “we’ve discussed this.”

"YOU JEST, FRIEND BIRDTALKER! FOR I AM NOT HAWKGUY, BUT THOR, SON OF ODIN. YET I AM HERE NOW AS BUT AN EMISSARY OF THE PARTY UPSTAIRS, WHERE WE HAVE RUN OUT OF SHOTS. YEA VERILY. THOU… EST."

Sam turns, revealing the case of whiskey bottles he’s holding. “Okay, then, Thor. Since you’re five thousand years old, you’ll probably get this a little quicker than Barton.” He takes a few steps toward Clint. “What happens when someone is carrying thirty bottles. Of twelve-year-old scotch. In the dark. Alone. And some asshole comes up behind them and starts yelling?”

"Well, apparently someone loses their sense of humor.”

"Wrong. What happens is that the asshole is cut off from both drinking and whining about being cut off from drinking."

"That’s not fair! To Thor. Since it was him. I mean, I can still drink, obviously, since it wasn’t me, so."

Sam looks at Clint for a moment, then hands him the case. “Congratulations. You’ve been promoted from guest to wait staff. I’m so proud of you.”

"You know, this might come as a surprise to you, but I’m hilarious. People say so."

"You’re right, that is surprising."

Clint opens his mouth, closes it, and then turns and walks up the stairs. At the door between the cellar and the bar, he calls down, “Lots of people!”

"Okay, buddy. Be sure to give a bottle each to Steve and Bucky. Can't get drunk, but they enjoy trying."

"You’re just threatened because I’m a bird guy, too."

"Yeah, that’s definitely not it. Tell Natasha that we don’t have any vodka she’d approve of, but we have some she might enjoy insulting."

Clint makes a frustrated noise and closes the door.


End file.
